


My personal FrostIron-Month - or - 30words/phrases to make me write

by FujiDawn



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Lady Loki, Louboutin, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Romance, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, au-ish
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-28
Updated: 2014-11-12
Packaged: 2018-02-23 00:12:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 13,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2526824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FujiDawn/pseuds/FujiDawn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I got a niiiiice list of things - and I will write them.<br/>Thanks to Tsuyu.</p><p>This will probably stay in the same timeline/Universe in itself - deviation from MCU-Plot could very well happen.<br/>Wish me luck.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The List of possible doom

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tsuyu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsuyu/gifts).



The List of Reasons... err, prompts. Prompts.

 

 ~~1\. Lady Loki.~~  
2\. Computer problems  
3\. Hunting trip  
 ~~4\. Chocolate~~  
5\. One day down, eternity to go.  
 ~~6\. Cell phones~~  
7\. "Kids?! No! What?"  
 ~~8\. Choking~~  
 ~~9\. Sunsets at the beach.~~  
10\. Loki and Tony meet Tom and Robert!  
 ~~11\. If you ever thought that horns are useless things on animal's heads - think again. Because Tony can attest that Loki's horns are anything but useless.~~  
12\. If you think having a pregnant boyfriend is nothing serious, think again.  
 ~~13\. Louboutin~~  
 ~~14\. "The Suit and I are one. No scratch that, Jarvis. The Suit and I were one. Now Loki and I are one. No, that sounds like bad porn. Me and Loki are together! There. All good now!"~~  
15\. "Pets. Dragons are pets."  
"LOKI, a 10 feet tall dragon is not a pet!"  
 ~~16\. Lady Loki on the news.~~  
17\. Credit cards are one of the few things Loki loves on Midgard. Especially Tony's black VISA.  
18\. Vest coats, ties, green scarves and coats  
19\. "Thor! Stop spoiling our kids!" Tony to Thor.  
20\. "Tony, what is frostiron exactly?"  
"It's too early for that shit, Lokes!"  
21\. "Jotuns are intersex." "Does that mean that I can have you all wet and dripping?" "That's beside the point."  
 ~~22\. Solar eclipse~~  
23\. Loki's and Natasha's day out.  
 ~~24\. Coming out to Avengers is more intense than telling Allfather and Allmother that you require a golden apple for your mate.~~  
25\. Chuck Norris  
26\. Vanity Fair.  
27\. Police.  
28\. Construction sites.  
29\. "Hulk, no smash!"  
 ~~30\. Library~~

This will be written not in order, but as I have ideas and muse. ;)


	2. #1 - Lady Loki

### #1 - Lady Loki

Anyone who is acquainted with Loki knows that he can draw attention to himself by the very simple act of crossing a hall or a room.  
Now, Tony Stark is no stranger to drawing attention to himself as well, but he usually _struts_. He _works_ to be the centre of attention, in stark (hah, pun! Tony loves his name.) contrast to the elegant and lithe mage from outer space who just glides through the masses without taking notice in the slightest whereas Tony _revels_ in the attention.  
Well, not at the moment. Tony tries his best to be the most boring and un-attention-worthy-guy in the Café. He even chose to wear the thickest woollen pullover he has, to hide the glow of the arc reactor, and donned his most cheap sunglasses.  
Why?  
It's his secret mission.  
Jarvis calls it “stalking Loki”.  
It's nothing of the sort. Tony just wants to make sure the Demigod is on his very best behaviour so he can sleep at night.  
Yes. That's it. It doesn't matter that Thor has vouched for his baby-brother's change of ways, and that there was at least a little forced persuading on side of the Chitauri (or their ruler – whatever).  
Even less matters the fact that Loki is one hot piece of ass, and that Tony is helplessly attracted to beings who can mouth him off, or keep up with his sharp tongue and stabs.  
Loki is _the Silvertongue_. Tony should have known the moniker had a background.  
Aw, fuck, he thinks when he redirects his attention to the queue in front of the counter, where Loki had been standing a second earlier and had now conveniently vanished. Damn.  
“Well, I guess it's up to the library now.”, he mutters under his breath and starts to collect his things (coffee, a half-eaten muffin and a paper he had bought as alibi), when someone slides into the booth with him.  
He freezes.  
“My, I never would have guessed to see a man such as you in a place like this.”, a warm, somehow very familiar voice says.  
It's not Loki. Thank... what do atheists thank to? Thank Newton? Thank Newton sounds good.  
It's a woman. Inky black hair that falls down her shoulders in thick locks, complexion so fair it would give Snow-White a run for her money, cat-like eyes that gleam in the most clear viridian he has ever seen.  
No wait, he has.  
“Holy shit, Lokes, is that you?”  
She blinks at him, clearly confused.  
“My name is Charlotte.”  
“Yeah right. Nice try, Mr. I-Can-Do-Magic-Tricks.”  
“I don't know what you are talking about.”  
So maybe she isn't? But these eyes!  
Tony is confused. More confused than ever, and that includes the time Pepper was absolutely furious of him for reason's he still can't comprehend – what'd been wrong with the question 'Would you like some chocolate to go with your mens?'.  
Yeah okay, perhaps that had been too much.  
Wait – back to topic.  
“Okay, Charlotte.”, Wow, that will take some time to get used to. “Is there something you wanted?”  
Her grin falls back in place (there is no way in hell this is _not_ Loki!) and she starts to play with the styrofoam cup in her hands.  
“I always wanted to meet Iron Man one day – and then he sits here just when I get my coffee, I couldn't resist.”  
Tony turns on his best media smile for her and tips his hat a bit back so she can see his face better.  
“My coffee-machine is broken and needed my daily caffeine-shot before breakfast.”  
Charlotte bites her sinful, dark cherry red painted lower lip and it goes downhill from there.  
Whatever – magic tricks hither and thither (Newton, he should stop playing scrabble with Thor), that girl is perfection on legs – small waits, curvy hips, a very nice pair of boobs that is fundamental enough for Tony to consider writing a thesis about...  
Suffice to say that Tony gets more than caffeine that morning.  
He's in his kitchen around lunch, Charlotte sits on his couch, wrapped in a silk-gown and nothing more, sipping on a mug of hot chocolate.  
The elevator dings, Thor steps out of it with a big smile which vanishes at once as his gaze falls to the barely-clad woman in his friends quarters.  
“STARK!”, he bellows, all friendship forgotten. “How DARE you lay a hand on my sister!”  
Tony manages to point a finger at her, accompanied by “Ha! I KNEW IT!”, before turning on the spot and running as fast and as far as his feet get him, Thor hot on his heels.  
Loki (or Charlotte, if you prefer) bites into a pillow to muffle her laughter.

 

It is the first time.  
Not the last by a very long shot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to make Lady Loki the complete center of attention... and then it didn't fit anymore. *pouts*  
> Perhaps another time.
> 
> What do you think? Tell me! :3


	3. #4 - Chocolate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, it seems that these ficlets will make their own story. My brain overpowered me. I'm surprised and defeated.

### #4 – Chocolate

 

The way to a man's heart goes through his belly. For Tony, that involves lots of good Scotch, a Burger with Fries, and perhaps a scoop of plain Vanilla Ice-Cream.

Oh, and coffee. Black as oil if you please. Any time of the Day.

Actually, scrap the Scotch – get Tony his coffee and he will declare his undying love right after inhaling it.

So, the way to a woman's heart?

Helluvalot more complicated.

Flowers, shoes, shopping, feelings, dates...

At least, this is the case for human woman.

Extraterrestials with a knack for magic and fire?

The genius has no fucking clue.

So, after escaping Thor and re-entering his penthouse to watch Loki (“Lady Loki, I was called on Asgard.”) still giggling, he figures he will have to wine and dine her – the fun he'd had that morning is worth a shot for more.

It sounds like a plan, at least until he remembers that Loki is a Prince (Princess?) and is probably used to all the fine dining Earth can offer.

Not one to give up easily, Tony decides to risk it and gets a reservation at one of the best restaurants for the evening right in front of his half-naked companion.

“Do I get a say in this?”, she asks with a brow drawn high, playing with the hem of the robe that falls open just a tad more, and Tony just knows Loki does this with every intention to reroute his thoughts.

The game is so on.

“Nope. Not after Thor chasing me down twelve flights of stairs and promising early demise for defiling you. Today will go like this: we'll get back to bed, we won't leave until we have to hit the showers, you'll worm your delectable behind into a dress I'll have delivered here in the afternoon, we'll have a nice dinner, and then we'll come back and perhaps I may be persuaded to let you go tomorrow morning. Sounds fair? Good.”

 

Steve pleads for him to stop pursuing the God of Mischief. Natasha whacks him over the head for being so dumb as to fall for a Liar. Clint doesn't speak to him for a week. Bruce smiles and shrugs it off – he knows better than to tell Tony what _not_ to do. He'd take it as a challenge.

Thor grabs him by the scruff of his shirt and hurls him towards an empty room to explain exactly what he will do if Loki is hurt in any way.

It's not funny to be Tony Stark at the moment.

Pepper laughs so hard that her muscles ache for three consecutive days. (“Serves you right to fall in love with a war criminal, Tony!”, she had said. Pouting, he had barricaded himself in his lab for some hours, pointedly ignoring all the documents she wanted him to sign.)

Loki doesn't come back, though. Neither he nor she is at the Café in the mornings, the spot in the library the mage usually takes stays empty. There is not even a wisp of of black, silken hair on the way he/she always takes home.

Tony is sadly disappointed.

So he tries it all.

Flowers, shoes, dresses, books, he even gets down one day and writes a frickin' poem.

No chocolates – it's widely advertised but he found out that most women hate the things for their calories. Better not step on any toes.

Two weeks without answer, and he almost gives up.

There's a calculating gleam in Thor's eyes one evening, one that is absolutely uncommon.

“You are earnest in your quest to win his heart, Stark.”

Four sets of eyes around the table (Stupid Thor, not while at  _Team-Dinner_ !) turn to stare at them.

“Uh...”

“Loki is no easy man to live with. I will not see him hurt because you cannot handle his character.”

Tony is not easy to live with as well, but that doesn't seem to bother anyone.

“I think he's old enough to decide for himself, Thor. He's no blushing maiden.”

Thor sighs.

“Believe me when I say I know. Still, my warning stands.”

Tony shruggs, intimidated beyond anything, but playing it cool. He is Iron Man, he can deal with the Shovel Talk. Hammer Talk? Hammer Talk sounds more like what has happened.

Thor leaves shortly after, the remains of the absolutely fantastic Chocolate Pudding in his hands.

Strange, Tony thinks.

Thor hates Chocolate.

 

 

When his advances aren't met another week later, Tony groans and whines like a child to Jarvis, complaining that he is out of ideas and that Loki had used him to get sex and nothing more.

“Sir, this behaviour highly infantile of you.”

“But nothing works! He's the first person in like, ever, to not run away screaming when I open my mouth, even bantering back, and I have tried absolutely everything in the book of seducing! Everything!”

“Sir, I do not think that is accurate.”

“Smart-ass, of course I left out the thickeners, that's what I al...ways...”

Scraps of situations flash in front of his inner eye.

Loki closing her eyes in delight while sipping her hot chocolate. The pastry he always buys to go with his morning beverage (again, hot chocolate), mostly coated in chocolate.

Her face when she tasted the triple-chocolate Mousse in the Restaurant, like it was heaven on her tongue and an orgasm afterwards.

Thor taking the leftover desert which he clearly did not like before.

Fuck.

“Jarvis, find me a recipe for the best Mousse au Chocolate one can make at home. There's a guy, or a girl, to pamper.”

 

 

It takes him five hours, two dozen eggs, and his kitchen looks like something exploded (to be honest, it almost did), but then there it is.

Homemade Mousse au Chocolate. Newton, Tony has never been more proud of himself.

Loki seems pretty surprised when he opens the door.

“Oh.”, he says and stares at the engineer.

“This is the last attempt. My ego can't take another hit, and while I'd love to keep you near, I'm no masochist. Go out with me again o-hmmpf!”

There are suddenly lips on his, and clever fingers take the Mousse before it can glide from his hands.

Tony almost expects Loki to close the door in his face now that he has his fix, but the taller man sets it on the counter while manoeuvring them into the flat and sneaking his long, lean arms around Tony's waist.

“I accept your offering.”, is whispered into the kiss.

Huh.

As it seems, the way into Loki's heart is paved with chocolate.

Tony will have to buy a factory just for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd love to hear what you think.  
> Thanks for the kudos, comments and Bookmark! :3


	4. #9 - Sunsets at the Beach

### #9 – Sunsets at the Beach

 

 

Pepper would never – _never_ – get to know what had happened that day.

_Never._

She'd die of asphyxiation. Caused by laughter. Most probably roaring laughter.

Tony would not tell her how he had fetched his newest flame (that hot dude with magical powers – ring any bells?), on his best behaviour. He had opened the door for him, had driven them to the airport himself, had let Loki wonder what he had planned when he showed him to the private jet Tony had ordered to be ready to depart any time, and, being the gentleman he is, went first, so he wouldn't be challenged to watch the most desirable pair of legs and matching ass swing into the jet.

The wide grin on Loki's face after told him the other man had enjoyed the view greatly.

Since Tony had surprised him with that homemade desert, his advances had roused a lot more reaction. They had started to meet at the Café again, and Loki had told him with a smug smirk on his definitely most kissable lips that Tony really needed to polish up his secret-spy-skills.

It hadn't been so much Tony watching Loki as Loki watching Tony watching Loki.

Tony had mastered the art of obtaining the most delicious chocolate deserts he could find in a staggering short time, and Loki profusely thanked him for every single one.

Profusely. Multiple times if the desert was especially delicious.

“Where are your thoughts, Anthony?”, Loki speaks up suddenly, rousing Tony from his musings and getting him back into the present.

The present Pepper would never get wind of, hopefully.

“Uh, just thinking with what I could treat your sensitive taste-buds next.”

Loki smiles. Actually, it isn't so much a smile as a calculated rise of lips on one side, perfectly orchestrated to make Tony mush.

“Had I known I could fill my desire so easily, I had given in to your courting much sooner.”

Hah – that is a lie if he ever heard one.

“Thor tells me you actually gloated over the fact that there was someone ready to woo you into the next century.”

“And why should I not? It is very nice to be appreciated.”

Tony steals a kiss, and Loki grins into it while scraping black nails against the back of Tony's head, sending shivers down his spine.

“You'd never have accepted it until you knew I could give you what you really need.”, he answers, and before Loki can open his mouth again twists at the hips to grab the cooler he had Jarvis (and a suit) deposit there earlier – along with the blanket, the glasses, and a few candles.

“And what do I really need?”

Tony grins.

“Close your eyes. Trust me, you'll not regret it.”

The shocking thing isn't even that Loki does what he is asked of, but the absolute lack of hesitation. Tony asks him to forsake a sense, and he does so without a single thought.

Wow. Way to make a guy feel worthy. His belly tingles with warmth.

“Open your mouth.”

Again, Loki does so in a heartbeat. His thin lips are not parted especially wide, barely enough so the engineer can place the tip of a white chocolate covered strawberry in between, and watch the drop of juice that escapes after the mage closes his teeth around the fruit.

Tony kisses it away, the flutter of intimacy hitting straight home.

The moan falling from Loki's throat is the most sinful thing he has ever heard.

“Chocolate-covered Strawberries. You're welcome.”

Green eyes pop open. Not for long, though, the lids flutter closed again after he swallows in what must be the most single erotic thing Tony has ever seen.

He is so fucking hard.

Violently willing his erection to die down, he reaches into the cooler for the whole bowl of strawberries and the Champagne, quickly opening the bottle and ignoring his date as he watches him prepare the perfect rendition of a cliché.

The sun descends over the ocean of Malibu, with the two men sitting on the warm beach. Loki ignites the candles with a soft breath (and here Tony thought it couldn't get any more erotic), and places them in the sand around them.

They feed each other and sip champagne, and for once neither of them wants to rush things to the bedroom.

It's pure schmaltz, and it goes even downhill when the billionaire actually scraps his courage together. Humming softly to some tune he knows at first, Loki smiles and melts into his embrace, and suddenly he's vocalising words and a melody.

Before he knows it, he's singing a fucking love song for Loki in mellow and gentle tones, the raven locks under his chin, hands on his, and it is perfect.

The sun sets.

 

 

 

 

“Oh my god I can't believe he really did that.”

“He can actually hold a note.”

“I have never seen Loki so calm and content before.”, Thor says and halts all further conversation about Tony Stark's sappy love-life.

Pepper blinks. “Holy shit, they're good for each other.”

Wincing, Steve rubs his forehead. “We can't let them do this! It's... not right. They'll end up hurting each other.”

Thor pats him on the shoulder. “You will be surprised, I think. Let them have their secret for now. They'll come to us when ready. Trust them.”

Bruce asks Jarvis to end the spying session. The common ground?

No one knows anything.

And after all this is over, Natasha and Clint will teach Tony how to actually be subtle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, this is definitely going to be a single story that is connected.  
> Tell me what you think of the schmoozing, usually I can't read or see it, but this? Gosh, it turned me into jelly and mush and I 'aaaaaw'ed so hard at myself.  
> Did you, too?


	5. #30 - Library

### #30 – Library

 

So, Tony has enough of swimming in the river Denial.  
It's no longer an alternative.  
It never was, to be honest. It just... draws out the inevitable.  
“Jarvis, time.”  
“It is 4:14 in the morning, Sir.”  
He lets his head fall down, relishing in the soft 'thud' and the dull pain in his forehead as it meets the worktable.  
What to do? He has just under five hours to get an idea at how to deal with this. Five hours until Loki will arrive in the New York Public Library and settle in his favourite chair with one or three new tomes to read through.  
Five hours until he has to tell him. Her. He never knows until the first glance.  
His heart is beating wildly in his chest, and he could have sworn it was the arc reactor casing that curbed his breathing and lung function.  
But no – his chest was fine since the Extremis-Fiasco.  
It was so much more dooming.  
Okay. Deep breath. Exhale. Again.  
There's not much time.  
Determined, Tony gets to work.

 

He's late.  
He's never late.  
Since the day they started this... strange dance, Tony Stark has never missed the moment when Loki finally sat down with her books (besides the times he actually told him he'd get home now).  
She knows, she watched the Iron Man right back.  
It's strange that such a small thing could make her nervous.  
Stark has become a constant in her life, and despite being called God of Mischief, Loki likes to know exactly what happens around her – she likes the order, for who can enjoy Chaos without order?  
Loki takes a deep breath. Worrying does no good. Either he will come, or he will not.  
The sorceress doesn't want to think about the implication the latter would have.  
Had Tony lost interest? Had the trip to Malibu been some sort of Good-bye?  
Was he already tired of her, after barely two months of courting?  
Ah, she worries again.  
None of that.  
Forcing herself to concentrate on the thick, old tome she had dug out of the depths of the library, Loki manages to pass fifteen minutes, before her thoughts stray back to the engineer and the fond gaze he sometimes has when looking at Loki.  
She loves being looked at like that. It makes her feel utterly dazed, and safe. Secure, almost, in the arms of a mere mortal.  
Loved. (Like she never has been before. Not like that.)  
Huffing out in annoyance, she closes the book gently.  
“Thrice-damned may you be, Stark.”, she mutters with a grim smile.  
Loki had ignored the little stabs Thor had sent her these last weeks when visiting, the knowing grin on his dumb face when he had asked about her little secret that had never been a secret (Tony was horrifyingly bad at being subtle).  
“Is he to be the one to tame you, Trickster?”, the blonde oaf had asked, and Loki had thrown him out that very instant.  
Only to realize that he was right.  
Loki had fallen hard for Stark.  
Norns, that would end in disaster. (A delightful disaster, and if the way to it was as enjoyable as the present, the sorcerer would not deny it.)  
Ruckus in the library snaps her back into reality.  
“Shhhhh!”, echoes down the usually silent halls as someone seemingly runs through the rows of books. “Keep it down, man!”  
“Sorry!”, a familiar voice calls, and Loki's heart flutters and speeds up. Her stomach flips, and every string of tension leaves her body when she spots Tony speeding towards her, something clutched in his hands.  
“This is a library, not a stadium!”, a girl grumbles at him when he passes, and he apologises with a short word, not slowing down in the least.  
Loki tries (and fails spectacularly) to seem not interested in the least, book open again and at least trying to read, but she doesn't come far.  
Tony skids to a halt and almost loses his balance, eyes fixed on Loki.  
“Sorry for the delay, my time-management is faulty at best.”, he says, and she has to suppress a smile.  
“It's not as if we were having a date right now.”, Loki just answers, blinking once before turning back to her book.  
A hand touches her leg, and when she looks up again her heart practically stops in her chest.  
Tony's kneeling before her, a small, brown package clutched in his hand, and all around them people gasp and turn their attention towards the pair.  
If Loki remembers right, a man kneeling is the first step of engagement.  
Oh Norns.  
“I love you. Be my girlfriend? Boyfriend, lover, whatever works for you. Please?”, he says and holds out the package.  
“Please tell me this is not a ring.”, Loki responds and takes it with slightly shaking fingers.  
Tony blanches, probably just now perceiving what impact he implies.  
“Newton, no! No. We're dating for two months, and I may be an eccentric billionaire, but not crazy.”  
Mollified, Loki opens the paper, and a necklace falls into her hand.  
The pendant is about two inches wide, glowing blue and humming with energy.  
“It's a micro-arc-reactor.”, Tony explains. “The big brother kept me alive for a few years. It's practically the substitute for my heart.”  
Loki chuckles, and he groans. “When did I turn into such a sap?”  
She puts on the jewellery, noticing the faint warmth that spreads from the point of contact and settles in her whole body.  
“Say something?”, Tony pleads, tension visible in his whole posture.  
Loki smirks.  
“I accept your offer.”, she whispers, remembering the first time she said these words, and leans forward to kiss her adorer. “And I believe I love you as well.”  
“Oh thank fuck.”, he breathes and pulls her into an embrace.  
People take photos of them.  
Loki is utterly happy and at ease with it all.  
Tony whirls her around.  
A delightful disaster. But Tony will see to it that the way will be the most enjoyable thing ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooof. This is turning into a monster.  
> Tell me what you think of it.
> 
> And daaaaaaamn you, Tsuyu. Damn you. (No, seriously, I love you, darling.)


	6. #16 - Lady Loki on the News

### #16 – Lady Loki on the News

 

 

The new, official status of “partners” has them in the bedroom in under twenty minutes.

Both Loki and Tony have the fun of their lives with the endless possibilities Loki brings along, and they aren't seen for three days straight. Dum-E brings them drinks and food if they demand.

They relish in the fact to have found someone who accepts them as they are, no compromises.

It's exhilarating.

They spend the days learning each other completely new – whispered words go hand in hand with bodily promises.

It's the slowest sex Tony has ever had, but he _loves_ every second. It's intimacy, it's security, it's _making love_ , all slow rocking and melting into the other.

Perfection in the purest form.

Bliss.

Neither would exchange it for anything.

Bathing in the other's love makes it all the sweeter.

“So.”, Tony pants, “just to be sure – usually I don't do the whole sappy-schmaltz-schmooze, have you helped along? And don't get that wrong, I don't accuse you of making me drink a love-potion or so, I've had the hots for you long before you were near a drink of mine, I just-”

Loki kisses him. Well, okay.

“No. No spell, no curse, no anything. It's all on you.”

“Heh. Didn't think I had it in me.”

“It's horrifyingly cute.”

“And romantic.”

“Fairy-Tale-esk.”

“If that Happily-Ever-After gets me you, I'd buy a white horse.”

Loki chuckles and curls into himself.

“Overrated. You have that suit of armour – I will be satisfied with that.”

“Okay. Getting a horse in New York City would be a bitch.”

Both giggle and laugh, high on endorphins and post-orgasm-hormones, until Jarvis interrupts.

“My sincerest apologies, Sir, but Miss Potts is a nine on the 'I-fucked-up-something'-scale. She is highly irate and on her way to the penthouse.”

Tony is out of the bed with a 'Fuck!', grabbing the first clothing-items he can find.

Hopping around while trying to get into his pants has Loki snickering, and he flips him the finger before leaving the room.

The mage sinks further into the pillows, a wide grin on his face.

 

 

When he comes back, he is muttering something under his breath. His brows are drawn down, and there is tension in his shoulders.

“News, Jay.”, he says and buries himself in the sheets, burrowing his head in the juncture between Loki's neck and shoulders.

“Sometimes I hate being high-profile.”, he mumbles, and the words tickle the sorcerer.

“What has happened?”

“The papers write a ton of bullshit and think we're getting married. I'm known to be shit at relationships, marrying is somewhat of a no-go where I'm concerned – the gossip is exploding, and Pepper ripped me a new one for getting her into that kind of PR-nightmare.”

Chuckling, Loki cards his hands through the short, brown hair on his shoulder.

“She will live. You will handle this easily – if there is no wedding, they will see how wrong they were. Ignore it.”

“Easier said than done. The paparazzi will litter the streets.”

“Ah, your journalists? Well, let them. I am used to being stared at. A friendly smile will rile them up nicely, and it will be so much fun to give them nothing to work with.”

Tony grins into the soft skin.

“I knew there was a reason I love you.”

“You better.”

 

 

 

The wide grin on Thor's face is highly contagious – Loki can't hold it back.

“He still thinks no one knows?”

Shaking his head with fond annoyance, the mage sits down after delivering the coffee.

“I had to promise to be female while in public with him – I will humour him. It is adorable.”

“Our friends have a lot of fun pretending to know nothing. A fair warning – they are spying on you ever so often.”

That has Loki laughing.

“Oh, I know. No one can spy on me without me knowing.”

“Does it bother you? That Stark is hiding you?”

Loki shrugs while watching the news, muted, and his female face graces the screen (a very nice picture of him and Tony in the library – he wonders who took it?).

“I understand his reasons, and in the time he needs to gather up the courage to come clean to his Team, I have all the more time to watch him be his adorable, blatantly oblivious self who thinks he can outsmart a master-assassin and a whole lot of Heroes.”

Thor laughs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really starting to get into this. The whole thing takes shape.  
> Did you like it? Tell me what you think! :D


	7. #13 - Louboutin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry to be late! RL came into my way. I promise I'll do my best to not let it happen again!

### #13 – Louboutin

 

 

They are back in Malibu – there's less press, and less paparazzi.

So, while avoiding the whole marriage-fiasco, Pepper has somehow wormed Loki's phone-number out of Tony without him noticing.

He is made aware of the fact only because Loki deemed it necessary to inform him of the impending shopping trip the two have planned.

“She will ask you questions until you'll answer in circles.”, he says in warning.

Newton beware someone gets wind of Loki's true identity.

“Darling, I am the one who invented talking in circles.”, Loki deadpans and pecks his lover on the cheek. “I dare say I will enjoy this afternoon greatly.”

“Just... be careful. I don't want SHIELD after you. I like having you free and able to do what you want.”

The sorcerer rolls his eyes with a fond expression that betrays the whole annoyed innuendo. Tony gets all warm and fuzzy when he sees it.

“I promise I'll not endanger myself or this relationship. You have my word.”

That doesn't quite calm Tony down, but there is a certain solemn tone in his voice, so the engineer swallows down whatever he wants to say and decides to trust his boyfriend.

Girlfriend as of a second ago, he corrects himself.

“Have fun, Babe.”

“You know I will.”, she grins, and with a sweet, tender kiss she is out of the door.

Tony hopes Pepper won't get under her skin.

 

 

“Basic information first.”

“He tried to watch without me noticing for about seven weeks. I seduced him, and here we are.”

Pepper nods satisfied and discards the shoes in favour for another pair.

“Your intentions?”

Loki snorts. “He will call you 'Mom' for the rest of your life if he ever gets wind of this.”

“Let him – he'll forget soon enough. Intentions.”

“Peace, and a place to call home. No plots, no schemes. I fell in love, and I quite enjoy it.”

It doesn't seem as if the CEO pays much attention, but Loki knows that every word is weighed and examined. The red-headed woman tries on another pair and frowns.

“This shop isn't it.”, she sighs. “Come on up, Charlotte. We'll pay a quick visit to a friend of mine.”

Loki wonders if this is some kind of ritual, and if she has passed the test.

 

 

“Jarvis, where are they?”

“It appears that they are on their way to one of Christian Louboutin's shops.”

Tony chokes on his coffee.

“WHAT?”

 

 

“Killer High-Heels that will make Tony melt. He has a kink, I think.”, Pepper says and hands Loki a pair of shoes that the other woman critically eyes.

“I am afraid I never have worn such things before.”

“Oh, Sweetheart, you are in for an experience, then.”

“She has the perfect feet for my shoes!”, the man from behind the counter says, eagerly sorting through boxes and papers to find yet another pair of red-soled Pumps.

Loki gingerly steps into a pair and wonders how human woman can walk a single step in these monstrosities.

“Don't tell me these are called comfortable.”, she asks.

But Norns, they make her legs even longer. She understands the merit immediately.

“You'll learn to live with it. Damn, these are gorgeous.”

Indeed they are, Loki thinks. Coloured a deep green, like wet moss on stone, accented with golden swirls – Loki's signature colours. She grins.

“I think I can finally relate to all that shoe shopping drama I have watched on TV.”

“You don't know half of it.”

Pepper teaches her how to walk in Pumps in the next thirty minutes, and the french guy is ecstatic for Loki to try on his newest collection.

After that, they have the most fun in boutiques where the Redhead makes her try on gowns and shirts and skirts.

Loki has found a new drug.

They return to the Malibu-residence later than planned, but happily engrossed in an animated discussion. Getting out of the car, Pepper motions for Loki to change into the Louboutins she has bought for the sorceress.

“Make Jarvis send me a picture of his face.”

“You don't think he'll notice?”

“Lo, he's the most stupid genius I have ever seen. We could don you in leather similar to your own and he wouldn't notice. He'd fret and get nervous that someone _could_ find out, but he'd never think anyone already knows.”

Loki snorts and steps back into her new shoes.

“I'll make your life miserable if you hurt him, you know that, right? Demigod or not.”

The easy smile on the freckled face does make the threat all the more dangerous – Loki really likes that girl. She nods.

“Good. Then, welcome to the Family. I hope you're in for a ride.”

The sorceress grins.

 

 

Pepper has taken to Loki like a fish to Water, Tony thinks. If she just knew.

Taking her to Christian? Buying her shoes? (Yeah, okay, he had Jarvis check the credit cards. Sue him.)

It's her form of acceptance. Giving Loki access to her life. The _Blessing_ upon the relationship, and Newton may have mercy on his soul, Pepper will make minced meat out of his flesh should she ever come across who Loki is.

He's doomed. These two united? Tony has no chance.

“I'm back!”

It doesn't take long until his gaze zeroes in to the marvel on delicate feet, and his mouth goes dry.

Pep be damned, she knows him too well.

“Bedroom, now. Leave the shoes on.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like how Tony is still oblivious. You too?  
> Tell me what you like and dislike! I'm thrilled to hear from you :D


	8. #6 - Cell phones

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I dusted off my horrid painting skills - you'll see at the end!

### #6 – Cell Phones

 

 

Never let it be said that Tony Stark can't accept his friends using tech that isn't his.

No wait, _he can't_.

That's why the Avengers are proud owners of StarkPhones and Tablets (extra-wide for Thor because damn, big hands; as well as extra big for Steve, you know, Grandpa-eyes and all that.), and be honest, it makes communication that much easier if Jarvis is helping out.

Comm-Units based on Stark-Satellites?

Unbeatable. And, with his encryptions, pretty much unbreakable.

So, seeing Loki with an Android-based phone?

It's like a festering wound in Tony's heart, a hot-iron knife to his feelings, the nail on his coffin. You get the drift.

He has bitten back whatever he had wanted to say, because if Loki was happy with his little tech-disaster, who or what was Tony to destroy that?

Driving up the walls, that's it! Going off the deep end, to be exact, every time lean, long and elegant fingers trace the glass of the damned thing, and Tony knows exactly it is inferior to his hand-made gadgets.

The engineer has contemplated destroying the thing and letting it seem like an accident. But Loki would know it had been him.

Smuggling in a virus to corrupt the data? That needed planning, and timing, and even though Jarvis was a genius in that regard, what if they were just sexting? It could happen.

Besides, it wouldn't rid the World of the phone – just the data.

A small EMP to fry the wires? If he could make it local enough to not disturb his own electrics, that would be the smoothest way to do it.

Tony groans. He sounds like a serial killer.

“Jarvis, how's the state of the cursed thing?”

“Exactly the same, Sir. It has not changed since you last inquired after it.”

He pouts.

It feels like Loki's cheating on him. On his brain, and his babies, and all that he has invented over the time.

He misses out big time on Jarvis as well.

“Fuck it, J. Open 'French Fries for Beginners' – Daddy's boyfriend needs a new phone, he just doesn't know it yet.”

“Very well, Sir.”, the posh voice drawls, and Tony will swear on his life that his AI judges him.

 

 

There is a teensy-weensy 'blip', and then the Samsung buzzes wildly and shuts down. Smoke rises from between the shell, and Loki yelps undignified before dropping it on the smooth marble in Tony's open-bar-slash-living-room, effectively cracking the screen.

“What by the Nine...?”

“Problem?”, the billionaire asks as innocently as he can from behind the bar (where he deposited the switch, and, _oh look, there's a drink! D'you want one, Lokes_? It had been far too easy).

The mage frowns as he bends to pick up the now useless phone, carefully turning it around in his hands.

“Does something like that happen often?”

Tony shrugs. “I've heard of spontaneous explosions a few times. Probably a wrong wired cable. Can't happen with the ones I hand out, though, because they're all custom made by myself.”

“But they are...”, Loki starts and ends abruptly when he notices Tony stiffen.

“They're what?”

“Nothing.”, the god sighs and tries to extract the sim- and sd-card to rescue his files. “I don't suppose you can restore my data?”

“I'll try if you tell me what's wrong with my phones in your eyes.”

Tony is curious as hell (and perhaps a bit hurt in his pride, yes) why his lover looks so affronted with them.

“They don't have... I mean... it's nothing. I'll just buy another S4.”

Okay, the engineer is definitely hurt. What's wrong with his babies?

“They can have everything you want! Bluetooth? Infrared? Satellite-secure lines? Battery life up to eighty years? What do you need? Tell me and I'll make it happen!”

Loki bites his lips. Is it imagination or do his ears go pink?

“Lokes?”

The god surrenders with a small whine. He sits down at the bar, leans forward so he can rest his head on his folded arms and mumbles something into the clothing.

“Uh, come again?”

“Your stupid phones are translucent. How can I watch photos in appropriate quality with a background that is see-through?”, he mumbles a bit louder.

Tony raises his eyebrow.

“Why do you need photos?”

Green eyes glare at him from beneath black hair, and the human chuckles.

“There are no photos on Asgard. I like them. It's... I can re-watch any given moment I have succeeded in snapping a picture of that I fancy to. I can see Thor without the actual need of his presence, which is a huge improvement to my mental state, I am able to watch the World without being forced to travel.”

Oh.

“I need a background so I can put your dumb face on it.”, the trickster mumbles on.

...oh.

“You know, I do actually know how to build a phone without it being translucent.”

Loki's gaze turns hopeful and a lot softer. “You do?”

Tony nods. “Sure.”

Ah, and there is the smile he loves so much.

Wait.

“I spend four months being jealous of the thing because of photos? It was about time I fried it.”, he then blurts out and knows in the exact same second that he has made a very huge mistake.

Loki blinks in confusion before his eyes widen in understanding.

“You did what?”, he hisses, green orbs now narrowing down to slits that are burning.

“Jarvis did make a backup before?”, Tony squeaks – oh fuck it.

He runs.

“STARK!”

 

 

 

It's three days later that Loki's new phone is finished. The casing is green and gold, inspired by his armour, the design is sleek and thin, and all the data has been uploaded from Jarvis' security backup.

Loki is still a bit furious.

But the new background on his phone does placate him.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...and it didn't turn out so bad, I think. The style is copied off of BatWynn (because I saw a tutorial on her chibis the other day, and it's the first time my chibis aren't disfigured in some way X'D)
> 
> And until I can figure out how to embed actual pictures in the story (someone help? Please? TT) - here's the link.
> 
> http://fujidawn.blog.de/2014/11/05/i-m-sorry-i-fried-your-phone-19669555/
> 
> Tell me what you think. Was it good? :D


	9. #8 - Choking

### #8 – Choking

 

 

Six months into the relationship Tony starts to notice things.

Small things, like Loki leaving a brush behind, a stack of fresh clothing in a corner of his walk-in closet, even the book he's currently reading stays behind when he leaves.

It makes his tummy all fluttering, and there is a fuzzy and disgustingly happy thrill in his bones and near the thing he sometimes calls his heart.

Loki is moving in. Slowly, more like a creeping in than actual moving in, but the act in and itself can't be overlooked.

The engineer is sure, were Loki female as standard, there would be a ton of bobby-pins heralding his arrival and movement.

There is a stupid smile on his face every time he finds a new thing.

And it's not only this he notices.

Besides the fact that they have finally introduced 'Charlotte' to the whole lot that calls itself friends (and let it be told that Tony didn't almost have a breakdown before – really, who in their right mind would see Loki in his beautiful girlfriend besides himself, but he was special and yeah okay maybe he had been freaking out a bit) there is a tiny little something the genius has found out.

It's subtle, and he would not be surprised if Loki was completely unaware of the fact, but the signs are there and Tony will do everything to see if he is right.

He gives his lover openings without giving himself away, leaning in at the fitting time, bringing his body in perfect position as soon as he sees a twitch – and he is very, very excited with what he finds.

Using every free second he finds to search for hints, tips, answers – anything to help him along in this inquiry.

Until he is ready.

“That's it.”, he whispers, and his voice is rough and catches in his throat as he pushes Loki's shoulders down to the mattress, his hand on her neck, and he is buried to the hilt in her soft folds.

There is a breathy moan from under his fingers, and he feels her swallow hardly at his fingertips.

“Such a good girl. So pliant.”

Loki _loves_ to be fucked like this. There is a clear dynamic in his (her) gender shifts, freely submitting to him as soon as she's a _she_ , and don't make the mistake to think he has any say in that. What Loki needs, Loki gets, even if it is being dominated by a human.

(That's not to say that Lady Loki is always a good little girl – it's just that Loki can relax way easier like that, Tony has found out)

Tony tries really hard to stay still, to not move (even if it kills him), so Loki is kept under suspense, that the need for friction grows, that her  _want_ is the only thing on her mind.

It's hard (heh, oh yes, it's  _very hard_ indeed), but it's not long until Loki twitches, her tiny, elegant feet curling and soon after scraping over the sheets to find purchase to move herself, but the position doesn't allow for her to control anything.

Her ass is raised high, legs spread outward, and Tony keeps her pinned like that with his own body – he leans over her, his left still on her neck, his right on her lower back to hold her in position.

“Tony.”, she whimpers, clenching around his cock as if that will persuade him to move (it almost does, and he forces back the jerk of his hips with sheer willpower to see this through).

“Oh no, Princess, you don't get to order me around.”

Releasing her pale neck, he playfully bites into the soft skin at the nape, eliciting another moan. Her hands are fisted into the bedding.

The drag long her skin as he glides his hands to her hips is delicious, his calloused fingers rough against the silk that encases her body, and he can't help but give a sharp thrust, to take the edge off and reward himself for holding back so far.

Loki arches her back in answer, and her cunt clenches all the harder.

The goddess before him pants his name again.

He gives her what she's so eager to have.

It's hard and fast, his hips slamming into hers as he riles her up, and she moans and writhes beneath him in obvious delight.

Tony abruptly stops.

She turns her head just a bit, to glance back, her mouth hanging open just a bit. Cherry-red lips glisten with moisture, and her green eyes blink at him in that sweet, passionate, sensual, barely-there gaze she has when it's exactly what she needs.

“Tone... what...”, she huffs, eyes rolling back and lids fluttering closed when he pounds himself inside three more times to distract her and get his courage up.

He takes a deep breath.

Before Loki has the time to clear her mind again, the engineer has sneaked one arm around her middle, and is pulling her up to his lap, rocking into her with only the barest movement.

“Save your breath, Buttercup.”, he mumbles into her ear as his free hand slides up to lay softly on her throat.

Loki's breath hitches in recognition, and  _damn_ are her abdominal muscles strong. He feels as lightheaded as he wants to make her.

With the next few, hard thrusts, Tony digs his fingers softly into her neck, just below the jawline.

The whole lithe body stiffens, and there are nails biting into his legs where Loki could grab them.

There is a surge of additional wetness where they are connected, and  _oh Gods_ it's fucking beautiful.

He releases his hold when her head falls back onto his shoulder.

“That what you need, Cupcake? Someone to show you where you belong? To whom you belong?”

Loki can't get herself together enough to answer. Her mouth hangs open, and her gaze is completely unfocused, so Tony bites her again before repeating the move.

She is heaving, and writhing like a snake, trying to find a point to ground her, to get purchase, anything really. Tony doesn't let her. On the contrary – he brings his free hand down to her clit.

It's not long before she loses herself in an orgasm, all strangled gasps and uncontrollable twitching.

It feels divine, the engineer thinks while burying himself as deep as he can to savour every shudder.

“So good for me, Pet. So tight and hot.”

There's a giggle, light and definitely out of breath, so Tony angles them both so he can kiss her.

He follows her shortly after.

 

 

 

“Choking? Really?”

“It's called erotic asphyxiation, and it's not really _choking_ , more restricting the oxygen to the brain, because you have to be careful to not press down on the throat – that's just painful and not very sexy.”

Loki just grins at him. He's back in his male body, the urge to submit sated for now.

“Did you try this on a whim?”

Tony makes the effort to look extremely affronted. “I spent weeks researching and making sure you would like it! Planning, serious planning, Lokes!”

“Well then, you'll be _delighted_ to find I know a thing or two about that as well. Care to learn?”

It's strange that the predatory smirk on the handsome pale face just stirs his arousal to life once more, even as Loki places his hand at his throat, and Tony will probably never look at the once destroyed window in his open-bar-slash-living-room without getting a really awkward boner again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep, I stayed at the sexual note this word gave my head.
> 
> I don't know why, but I have the strange urge to try this out. How to convince my husband?  
> Um, no, really, I hope it's okay - give me feedback. I'm still not sure with writing sexy times. X'D


	10. #14 - "The Suit and I are one."

### #14 - “The Suit and I are One.”

 

 

 

 

Cuddling with a former supervillian – really, nothing beats the knowledge that you are the reason said supervillian is all cosied up and snuggly instead of blowing up shit.

There is a pot full of hot cocoa sitting on the table, chocolate chip cookies (homemade – never let them tell you that Tony Stark can't learn new tricks, and honestly, baking for his boyfriend? Unbeatable and oh so very rewarding.) Doctor Who is on the screen, and both men are huddled together under a thick blanket to honour the freezing temperatures outside.

“Don't blink, don't – jeez, is it so hard? Just use one eye after the other and don't turn – I give up. They're idiots.”, the engineer exclaims and shuffles closer to Loki, who rolls his eyes in fond exasperation before kissing the wildly tousled brown hair in front of his face.

 

 

 

It's the ease with which Tony has acclimated to the life as one part of a functioning team (and he doesn't mean the Avengers right now) that leaves him speechless even weeks after Loki moved in for real. Sure, they argue and it's really loud, too, once they've reached operation temperature, but somehow they're just perfect in tickling the truth out of each other, so every struggle is really a way to understanding.

Tony doesn't know for his life how this happens again and again. He's one hundred percent flabbergasted at the turn his life has made, and he isn't even mad.

On the contrary – it's the most awesome feeling in the world.

So it's really no big surprise for himself that he sits in his lab one time, tinkering on his right suit-leg to optimize the balance and flight stabilisation, and his thoughts go way back to that one time in Court where he said “The Suit and I are one”.

He turns the phrase over and over, and for good measure just a dozen times more, and notices the slightly queasy feeling in the pit of his stomach.

“The Suit and I are one.”, he mumbles, more to himself than to anyone in particular, but Jarvis picks it up nonetheless.

“Yes, Sir, you have stated this on numerous occasions.”

The sentence has rung true for years.

It feels wrong now.

“The Suit and I are one.”, Tony tries again, with more gusto, but the screech of 'False! False! LIE!' in his head has him sigh.

“Scratch that, Jay.”

“I'm afraid I do not understand.”

The genius smiles softly and turns back to the stabilizers.

“The Suit and I are one, Jarvis. Scratch that. The Suit and I _were_ one.”

Pushing down his googles, the grin widens.

“Now Loki and I are one.” , he elaborates and winces directly after. “No, that sounds like very bad porn.”

Gently blowing on the copper wire he just fixated, he is deeply relaxed and so fucking sure of everything that the World could end now and he would die the happiest he ever has been.

“Loki and me are together! There. Put that instead. All good now?”

“Yes, Sir.”

“Awesome. Iron Man was priority #1 for too long. It's what drove Pep away, and that won't happen with Loki. It just won't. It can't. I feel alive with it, but I feel even more alive with that slick alien up in our penthouse – don't let me ruin that as I've done with Pepper and me.”

“I will do my best, Sir.”

 

 

“Oh fuck it – We so are one! Set that as status, Jarvis!”

“It is my pleasure.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short as hell. Sorry. Hope you like it, though.


	11. #34 - Coming out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original phrase: Coming out to Avengers is more intense than telling the Allfather and Allmother that you require a golden apple for your mate
> 
>  
> 
> Iiiiiii may have played too much. ^^''

### #24 – Coming Out

 

 

 

He feeels a migraine coming. A very hard one.

So, to counter the most immediate pain, Loki presses two fingers of each hand to his temples and massages them in slow, exact circles. His eyes are scrunched shut, and he tries desperately to drown out his lover's exclamations of possible doom and slow, painful murder.

“You don't take this as serious as you should!”, Tony cries in his direction and proceeds to hide himself between blankets and pillows, curled into a ball on the couch.

“I really do not see the problem.”

He doesn't. They all know, anyway. The only one in the dark is his lover – why had he thought it would be a good idea to let him stew?

Ah yes, because he had been _adorable_.

Loki makes a mental note to never let that b a deciding factor again.

“They'll kill me – worse, the will hunt us down and _then_ kill me. And perhaps you. If you're too slow. It's fraternizing with the enemy, and you're still pretty far up the Most Wanted List even if you didn't do anything at all the last few months – besides coating the streets of Detroit with Marshmallows, and that was hilarious! - I'll lose my friends and my company, they'll sue me for every last penny, and the suits, and Jarvis and DUM-E and my Whisky and I'll lose you because they will lock us away in separated cages...”

Loki ceases to listen with wide eyes.

Tony doesn't notice and rambles on about what he thinks will happen. Has the engineer always been this pessimistic?

“You think your friends, your _family_ , will give up on you because of _this_? Because of _me_?”

The undignified human on the couch groans.

“ _I don't know_! I'd love to trust them unconditionally, but out of personal experience I can't! They're spies, and soldiers, and one of them is your fucking brother who wanted to kill me the first time I did you!”

Loki sighs.

“If I say... if I _promise_ to you that it will not happen, will you stop behaving like an infant?”

“You can't promise something you don't know.”

“I am a God – I can do anything I like.”

Tony pouts at him – it's heartbreaking and cute, and Loki falls for it in under a second. He shuffles closer to his human with a deep sigh and wraps his arms around him.

“I promise, Anthony, on my magic and my life, that they will not leave you over this. As I won't.”

It works for ten minutes, then the engineer is fretting again.

Loki stubbornly refuses to end the charade – he has waited eleven months to see the face Tony will make once he understands everyone knows. He will not spoil this to prevent a headache.

It is a sacrifice he is willing to pay.

 

 

 

It's time to come clean to the guys, Tony knows that.  _ He knows _ . He has kept them in the dark too long – and when he realized that parting with Loki is absolutely no option he wants to ever have to think of again, there is no other way than to spill the beans, to scrap together every shred of courage he has and tell his friends that the girl he is dating is the one who's responsible for the Avengers to exist.

Tony wants to die.

He can't. There are too many variables he cannot value correctly, cannot estimate at all.

It's an existential crisis. Definitely.

He has made a list with all the reasons that Loki is no longer an enemy. Statistics say that he is no longer evil, if he ever was. But who will think like him?

He is fully prepared to beg for the acceptance of his friends. He is not above bribing the right people if it will ensure he has a future to share with the guy of his dreams.

“Jarvis, I love you, you know that, right?”

“Yes, Sir. If I may, I love you too. And you are being just on the short side of ridiculous.”

“Shut up, Darling.”

 

 

 

Doomsday comes. Okay, it's a Saturday, but Tony has taken to call it 'Doomsday' (to Loki's amusement). His fears have somehow lessened, after the Aesir once again promised to do everything in his might to not let anything happen. The engineer is jittery though, flitting around in the Penthouse in nervous movements.

Loki watches the turmoil his lover makes with cautious eyes, always ready to reign in any ill feelings that may break through again.

He wants to joke, not send the man into depression. The few days beforehand had been scraping that edge repeatedly.

He sighs.

“Tony, come here.”, is all he asks, and the ball of buzzing energy that calls himself human is on his lap not three seconds later, burying his nose into Loki's neck.

“They'll rip me a new one.”, he mumbles.

“They will not. Calm down. I know you are nervous, but there really is no reason to do so.”

“What if they demand we'll break up?”

They've had this conversation at least four times these last days.

Today is the day Loki will end the questioning.

“I will not leave you. If I have to whisk you away to Asgard, so be it. You will never again leave my side.”

More or less literally.

“I need to ask you a favour. Hear me out.”

Curious brown eyes blink once. “Shoot.”

“If there was a way for you to enhance your mortal physiology, to change the biological makeup you wear, to match my own, to be my equal - would you consider it?”

More blinking.

“Uh, you mean crazy strong, long life, magical fingers?”

“I mean crazy strong, long life, and as magical as you are just now.”, Loki chuckles.

Tony 'hm's and stares at the ceiling.

“I've toyed with the idea once. There's a thing called 'Extremis' down here that is part virus, part cyber-genetics and nano-technology, and I've put some thought into matching it to my own needs. Don't know if it would make me live any longer, but I'd have accepted it for the bonuses.”

He lays his right hand on Loki's chest, on the place where he can feel a wildly thumping heart race away in tension and nervousness.

“Is this your form of asking me to marry you?”

“No.”, Loki says, and adds, “merely my wish to keep you around longer than you would naturally be allowed.”

He would not tell his genius that this wish had taken him before Odin's throne, before the man he once called Father, and that he had been prepared to promise anything for a chance to grant his human an Aesir biology.

The whole scene had been drastically different to what Loki had anticipated – the mage had been sure Odin would mock and laugh, before rejecting him.

Instead, the old man had sighed.

“He is your chosen?”, he had asked, carefully neutral, but Loki could have sworn there had been a miniscule trace of fondness in his words.

(There had been heated words once Loki had been found out after imposing Odin for the better part of six months, but in the end, there had been a shaky kind of truce. Loki regained his freedom for avenging Frigga, and for the attempt to bring peace to the Realms while hiding the Allfather, and Odin could be sure that Loki would hold back his attempts of World subjugation.)

“He is home.”, the sorcerer had answered, so Odin had lowered his head shortly in a nod.

“Since you have been so eager to unite the Realms, I have learned that there is a very unique dynamic in a Giant's bonding. It is a softer form to the mortal's idea of Soulmates. Two souls that think each other well suited will link with each other, and form a unit that will not break again. It takes time, and patience, and not every partnership has these results. Your request tells me that you have found that bond.”

Loki did not know what to think of it. Why tell him and then deny him what was apparently fate?

“You have granted Thor his happiness – out of own gains, perhaps, but you did so nonetheless where I did not think of it beyond his responsibilities. You both have taught me hard lessons. I will not endanger our peace or your health, so you shall have what you wished for. The mortal will be welcomed in Asgard whenever you choose to bring him.”

The younger God was sure his mouth had stood open after that.

Acceptance? So easily?

“Where is the catch?”, he asked, for surely there had to be something.

Odin just stood and shook his head, making his way to the black-haired man.

“No underlying schemes, Loki. All I want for you to be is happy, something I have disregarded in my attempt to be a wise king one time too many. It may come late, too late, but I do love you, and have done so since I found you.”

Before Loki could do anything, too spooked and confused by the words, Odin had grasped one of his hands.

“I deeply regret the words I have spoken. Regard it as my try to apologize to the son I have wronged.”, he softly said, and when he withdrew his hands, there was a small, golden apple in Loki's pale hand. Deeply flabbergasted, he looked back and forth between the fruit and Odin, trying to wrap his mind around what just had happened.

“It is but the first step. The apple is infused with the essence of the Tablet of Life and Time, what will give him the enhanced biology you crave for. When you are ready, bring him here. There is much to learn.”

“Thor said you'd given up on me.”, Loki rasped, his heart aching and raw emotions racing through his veins.

“How could I ever give up on someone Frigga loved? That I love?”

It had taken almost a week for Loki to comprehend what had happened.

Until he had accepted the fact that there was perhaps a chance to... reconcile with that part of his life.

A sharp pinch to his leg has him jerk and hiss in surprise.

“What by the Norns!”, he exclaims.

“Don't ask me strange things and zone out directly after! Not cool.”

“I'm... sorry. It will not happen again.”

Nodding in satisfaction, Tony leans back a bit so they can see eye to eye.

“How would you make me like you?”

Loki wordlessly plucks the apple from one of his pocket dimensions and holds it out.

“Did you steal it?”

“No. It was freely given.”

“Whom did you blackmail for it? I don't think it's common for one like me to become like you.”

“I said it was freely given. I had but to ask.”

Tony looked at him as surprised as Loki had been.

“Nobody fussed? No death threats for bringing a mortal to Fairy-Land? All-Daddy Odin knows?”

Nodding, the mage smiled awkwardly.

“It was one of the... more peculiar conversations we had. As soon as I bring you to Asgard, you will be one of the Aesir, should you wish it. With the acceptance and blessing of the Allfather.”

“Holy shit.”

Studying the apple in Loki's hand, Tony wrinkles his forehead in thought and looks up to his lover's green eyes again.

“Somehow I was sure you'd try to manipulate me into eating it. No words, Silvertongue?”

A grin answers him.

“Oh, I have them all here. I could tell you that you not eating it would end with me alone for all the millennia I still have, without the chance to find happiness again, because you apparently are the mortal equivalent to Jotnar soulmates, and I have found you the most compatible partner in the Realms. I would be terribly alone for eternity.”, Loki purrs, sneaking his arms around the engineer's waist and pulling him closer.

Tony gulps. “Truth?”

“Truth.”

There is a deep sigh from the brunette, but he winds his own arms around Loki's neck and places a firm kiss on raven locks.

“Will you marry me, then?”

And that takes the mage completely by suprise.

 

 

 

“What is the reason this time? The last time we all had dinner together you asked us to move in.”, Clint wants to know as soon as they all have taken their seat around the large table in the living room of the Penthouse. “Oh God, please tell me you don't like us! We're friends, but no superhero-orgy-material!”

“Urgh, Barton.”, they hear from Natasha and she whacks him up the head. “Don't be so crude.”

“She's Loki.”, Tony blurts out before anything else can be said. There is silence for about a second.

Pepper bites her lip, mirroring Loki herself and Bruce. Natasha keeps her neutral mask on, but there is a twitch in her lip that betrays her amusement. Clint stares at the pair in his best impression of 'Fuck, Stark.', and Steve just takes the cake with a kicked puppy face that screams betrayal.

Thor clears his throat. _He_ knew, Tony has come to that conclusion already.

“She's better. Not good, hell no, but I'm not either. Or some of you. There was no activity from Loki in the past 27 weeks, and that was just because she was bored out of her mind and needed to do something. Marshmallows. Didn't hurt anyone. We talked about that World Domination crap and we're over it. It's fine, really, SHIELD has her as #6 on the Most Wanted, that's practically a pardon anyway, and I really like her and you and fuck please say something, you're scaring me with that silent staring.”

Loki sighs. “I'll go fetch the food.”, she says and stands up.

“Wait, I'll help.”, Pepper adds and follows suit, squeezing Tony's shoulder softly.

“Guys.”

“Why come clear? Why now? And I remember asking you to exactly not do this.”, Steve says, his face still showing disappointment. The billionaire ruffles his hair.

“She's a damn fine piece of ass, and her mind! That fucking smart head!”, he then starts, “I couldn't keep away – she's fire and ice and keeps up with me and my crazy workhours, it's like coming home wherever she is, and I don't want to miss that. I'll bribe you if I have to.”

Yeah, threatening. Good idea.

“I'm not leaving her. Him. Whatever. I love what we have, I love her, and if you can't accept this, I'll go with her, and we'll not come back. I won't choose. It's her, every time, and if you just give us a chance to show that she's not the one she was then I'll be the most generous genius billionaire you've ever seen.”

Nobody answers him. There is a fine sheet of sweat on his brow, and he swallows nervously.

“Take your time to think it over, yeah, probably for the best.”

Pepper and Loki return with the plates, setting them down. The Avengers start eating as if nothing is amiss, easily asking 'Charlotte' to pass whatever they couldn't reach.

“This is freaking me out, people. Say something.”

Natasha rolls her eyes and sighs highly annoyed.

“Stark, really, do you honestly think we didn't know who she is? That face has 'Loki' written all over it. You weren't exactly subtle.”

Tony blinks in response. “Uh?”

“Seriously, Tony, you can't keep a secret if your life depends on it.”

That's Bruce, and the words make their way into his brain at last.

“Wait. You knew.”

Clint and Steve burst into laughter in that exact moment.

“You knew. How long?”

“We did never not know. It was all very obvious.”

It's Natasha again. “Can we now please eat? I'm hungry.”

It takes just another second, but then it's on.

“Oh you fucking bitch, wait until we are alone.”, Tony hisses and pinches Loki's arm, what has her yelping.

“Ow! Cease that!”

“You let me worry my ass off these last days for nothing! You could have said something!”

“I did! You chose not to listen well enou-Ow!”

Pinched again.

“'I promise nothing will happen' is NOT telling me anything!”

“Well I waited almost a whole midgardian year for this moment, I am not known to spoil my own fun! If you think yourself so clever as to outsmart a couple of master assassins and your very own Pepper Potts it is not my fault!”

They end up running around the table, Tony chasing Loki after that, and the others watch it with annoyed amusement.

“Come here, you lying bastard! Give me that damned apple so you'll at least feel the spanking that's about to happen!”

“Ew, Stark!”

“Shut up, Birdbrain!”

“Apple?”, Thor pipes up with sudden interest, and Loki nods while hiding behind his chair.

“Apple.”, is the confirmation Loki gives, “Abridged version: Jotnar take mates in some cases, he is mine, and Odin agreed to accept him as my consort.”

Before anyone can react, Thor has jumped up with a bright smile and has wrapped Tony in one of his bone-crushing hugs.

“Then you are a Brother of mine now, Tony Stark! A joyous moment indeed!”, he booms, and they all swear they can hear bones cracking.

Loki winces in sympathy.

“Let him breath, Thor. He is still mortal.”

“Oh.”

Tony looks just on the brink of being murderous.

“You'll pay for this – all of you! I worried my ass of for nothing! I ever wrote a fucking will just in case! An you call yourself friends! Gah! I should have known.”

“And we are actually sorry for causing you ill feelings.”, Loki says and schools her face into the most innocent 'I am so sorry'-face she can, what has Tony roll his eyes and pinch his nose.

“No new gadgets for two months! And I'll ban Netflix on every screen in the Tower.”

“What? No! You can't do that!”, Clint exclaims.

“Oh yes I can, Barton! You'll so pay. Just wait and see.”

Sitting down again, Tony grabs his glass just before epiphany strikes.

“You know what, I have the perfect punishment for you. I can perfectly imagine it. Lokes, do you see it too? Cap with a little white Flower Crown, Barton with heart-shaped arrows? No? I can.”

He smirks. Even Loki gets weary.

“There's a venue planned for next year, and I need arm-candy, what will be Loki in a stunning new dress, or suit, I'm not overly picky. I'll need people to throw flowers and make speeches and organize stuff, and a party beforehand, and I think I'll let you do that for me. Pepper can do the same for Loki, as you're so touchy-feely already, and that venue will be so over-the-fucking-top that the whole universe will know it, got it?”

“What venue? Since when do you know of venues before me?”, said Pep asks, stunned, and Tony just grins widely and grasps his lover's left hand.

“I'm setting the date, that's why. You know, I thought I could use this as the final 'I'm not leaving her whatever you say'-speech, just to state how serious I am, but as I see that's not needed any more.”

He raises their hands, palm to palm, and turns so her hand is in plain sight.

Pepper squeaks.

“We're getting married.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Turned out way angstier than I had hoped oO  
> Poor Tony. Hope he'll get his revenge.  
> What do you think?


	12. #11 - Horns aren't just useless things on animal's heads

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay - again - but RL is strange at the moment. And my sleep-rhythm is fucked up.

### #11 – Horns aren't just useless things on animal's heads.

 

 

 

It costs Loki four sleepless nights and fretful days, but in the end, he decides that Tony is most likely not going to run when he shows him.

He hopes his trust is not misplaced.

It isn't. Tony loves it.

And suddenly, the blue skin isn't all that monstrous anymore.

 

 

 

“You okay, Wicked Witch of the West?”

“Why must you always call me such horrible names?”, Loki groans and gingerly reaches up to his forehead. “And no, I am not okay. My temples itch and ache, and I do not know why.”

He hisses when his cool fingertips find the spots, and even the feathery touch is painful and irritating.

“Perhaps you're finally growing these horns the devil promised you.”, Tony snickers, and yelps when he is magically zapped in his rear.

 

 

“You're growing horns.”

“ _What?!_ ”

“Yeah, look – here, see? Cute tiny Loki-horns.”

The mage stares at his image, frozen in the mirror. He's blue again, and his red eyes are wide with shock and surprise.

“Why... but... I've never...”

There is a searing hot sensation on his neck, and the flinch tears his gaze from the mirror.

“Hot.”, Loki hisses, and Tony chuckles.

“Why thank you, I know.”

“ _Why am I growing horns?!_ ”, the mage exclaimed, sounding confused and almost angry, so Tony traces one of his markings with just a single fingertip. It does the trick – Loki shudders and turns to putty in the engineer's hands. Handy little things, these markings.

“I don't know, it's sexy somehow. They're just stubs. And I daresay they're not visible at all while you're your usual pale self instead of the cool sapphire gem.”

 

 

The stubs don't remain stubs. Every time Loki takes off the glamour (to be honest it is more shapeshifting than glamour, an intrinsic instinct that is much more energy-efficient than a spell), the horns are just a tad longer, thicker, more pronounced. They have breached the skin a week after Loki had first shifted, and it looks as if they will tilt backwards in the near future.

“This is hideous.”

“Is not.”, Tony defends the poor things while gently caressing Loki's forehead to rid him of the pain – the base is sensitive, but not all of it is pain, and the genius has quickly found the spots that are mostly soothing the ache.

“I like them. They match your rogue vibe. Hot as hell. And they seem to follow your markings as well – aw come on Lokes, I really, really like them.”

He bends down and practically breathes a kiss to the miniature horns.

Loki's skin flushes dark blue in three seconds, from his head down to his shoulders, the most epic blush Tony has ever seen.

“Uh, Cupcake, what's the matter?”

“N-nothing.”

 

 

 

“I am growing horns. Why? Is this another deformation I have to deal with?”

Odin blinks at his youngest.

“Horns?”

“Yes.”, Loki seethes. “Horns. Black, bending backwards, if I judge correctly, streaked with golden lines – annoying to no end.”

“Show me.”

He does. It's not as if no one knows of it – the whole Realm probably had a very good laugh about it.

Odin comes to stand in front of him, and Loki lowers his head just a tiny bit, to showcase the extra appendages.

“Fascinating.”, the old king whispers and raises his hand as if to touch. Loki hastily brings his head out of reach.

“Don't-- it's a sensitive area. Touching may worsen the itch.”

“I will look into it, I promise.”

“Thank you.”

 

 

 

It's two months later that there is no noticeable change in the black, wickedly curved and pointy horns.

The pain is gone.

They're still sensitive.

Tony uses this as often as he can. Once he almost made Loki cum just from licking and nibbling them.

They are especially handy and valuable when he has Loki pinned beneath him, and there is still that defying glint in his eyes that neither he nor Tony want to see in that moment.

Pulling hair is so outdated.

Forcing Loki to adapt his position using the  _horns_ though...

Well, let's just say that there is a completely new dynamic to the relationship that they both try out repeatedly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the lovely comments, kudo's and bookmarks! I enjoy every single one of them! <3


	13. #22 - Solar Eclipse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Something sweet for the time being :3

### #22 – Solar Eclipse

 

 

 

 

“So, what are you doing for your anniversary?”, Steve asks practically in passing, picking up the dishes to clean them.

Both Tony and Loki blink in surprise.  
“It's happening again?”

“Shit, I almost forgo- wait. I knew it and you didn't? What the hell?”

“When you live as long as I do, dates and anniversaries tend to be forgotten. Actually, I was never good with them.”

“Newton, I love you.”

 

 

 

Seeing as it is the second anniversary (the wedding was a thing of great planning – Loki is sure they would be together for years to come before Tony would be satisfied), there is still a lot they could show each other.

Tony ships them off to London for a week – Loki is delighted. So many interesting things to see, the unique style of the city of old and new buildings, the flair...

“Can we move here?”, he pleads, and Tony laughs shortly before giving out a dry “No.”

They do the whole tourist-shebang, and both the engineer and the mage have so very much fun that they almost don't leave for another week.

 

 

 

“Have you eaten today?”

“No, Mom, I haven't. Wasn't hungry, and I forgot. I had to tweak the-”

“Good.”

“Huh?”

“Go shower, and dress. I have to show you something. Jeans and a shirt will suffice.”

Wary, Tony raises an eyebrow at his fiancée. This sounded so strange that even he knows something was fishy.

Loki sighs annoyed.  
“It is a surprise. My gift for you. Go!”

“I'm watching you, Trickster.”

“Go.”, Loki grins. “Else I will take you with me like that, and believe me, that would be very embarrassing for you.”

Doing the 'Big Brother is watching you' – move, Tony finally goes and is ready ten minutes later.

“This will likely be a little uncomfortable. Hold on tight.”

At first, Tony doesn't notice anything.

Then there is a tugging sensation in his whole body that makes him queasy.

He groans.

“Close your eyes.”, Loki mumbles against his cheekbone, arms wrapped tight around the engineer.

Just as his head starts hurting, there is solid ground under his feet again, and it's only because of Loki that Tony doesn't faceplant into the dirt.

“Oh my Newton, please tell me there is an easier way back. Let me just call the Jet.”, the smaller one whines and rubs his belly. Loki chuckles.

“You will learn to ignore it. The way home will be a lot easier now that you know what to expect.”

“No Jet?”

There is a warm, amused chuckle from the mage. “We are currently not in the Realm of Midgard.”

“No Jet.”, Tony grumbles.

“Come, we do not have an infinite amount of time.”

“What are you planning?”

Loki doesn't answer. He smiles, though, and it is a gentle and happy smile that makes Tony's stomach tingle instead of turning.

The Prince leads him through a small forest, and as soon as the trees clear there are people. They look like humans, but clearly they aren't. Not Midgard. Loki had said something like that.

“So where are we exactly?”

Loki crosses the meadow with sure steps, greeting those who greet him, and seems to know exactly where he wants to go.

It grows a bit darker all of a sudden.

“Lokes, what is happening?”

“Look up to the sky. What do you see?”

“Sky? Suns? Wait, two suns? What the hell?”

Tony gets the abridged version of how and why, and then some.

It gets darker again.

Tony finally understands.

“Wait, is this a solar eclipse?”

Loki grins as brightly as the sun and nods.

“A total one, and, to be precise, even a double total solar eclipse. Two suns – two moons. A phenomenon which is as unusual and rare as the convergence. And you will be the first human to witness it.”

It gets hard to swallow then for Tony.

“I know you never saw one on Midgard because of different reasons, and I know how fascinated you are. This is a lucky coincidence.”

The engineer kisses his soon-to-be-husband.

He knows there are absolutely no lucky coincidences with Loki.

He loves him all the more for not bragging.


End file.
